Apprenti pêcheur et Arnaqueur
by Caramelon
Summary: Un Duo qui joue au pêcheur pour arnaquer son poisson. But premier de cet OS: vous faire marrer! Bonne lecture!


**Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi. Et je suis toujours aussi fauchée. **

**Note: Spécial THANKS à Kitty qui m'a bien boostée pour écrire cet OS. Et à Touta pour l'avoir "lu et approuvé" lol! **

**Bonne Lecture!!**

* * *

**Apprenti pêcheur et Arnaqueur**

Heero et moi. _Heero et moi_ c'est une réalité depuis maintenant… un mois ! Si j'étais un mec exubérant, je crois que je me mettrais à danser la « danse de la victoire » sur ma table. Mais voilà, je suis en cours de math, et même si le prof est sympa, il faut quand même pas pousser. Et, puis… j'ai passé l'âge. Au lieu de ça, je me tortille d'impatience sur ma chaise les yeux rivés sur l'horloge murale, occultant carrément mes intégrales à résoudre.

_Heero et moi. _

Quatre me dit souvent que j'exagère. Mais s'il avait dû galérer autant que moi pour pêcher son Trowa (et soit dit en passant, c'est plutôt Tro qui a joué à l'apprenti pêcheur…), ben, je pense, je dis bien je pense, qu'il serait aussi extatique que moi !

Parce que j'ai galéré pour ferrer mon poisson. Il m'a fallu exactement 2 ans, 1 mois et 12 jours. Oui, j'ai compté. Heero Yuy me doit 2 ans, 1 mois et 12 jours de ma vie, temps que j'ai passé à lui courir après. Et temps qu'il me rendra en sortant avec moi, pour la même durée (voire plus…) Il est prévenu et il a accepté les termes du contrat. Non mais ! J'ai pas galéré pour que ça dure pas plus de trois jours, moi ! Satisfait ou remboursé qu'ils disent. Ce sera satisfait ET remboursé. Point barre.

Je veux dire : par exemple, tu trimes comme un forçat pendant toutes tes vacances scolaires pour te payer ton super ordinateur, c'est certainement pas pour en profiter pendant 3 jours ! Merde quoi ! A la base c'est sous garanti ces machins, non ? Ben Heero, c'est pareil, il me doit une garanti, garanti comme quoi j'ai pas trimé pour rien. Donc il est à moi pendant 2 ans, 1 moi et 12 jours, sinon, le SAV, autrement dit le Système Auditif et Visuel va entendre parler du pays et voir passer mon poing…

Bien entendu, je lui ai donné le choix. Oui, m'ssieur dame ! Il a eu le choix. Choix sur la façon de payer sa dette : deux ans et plus d'affilé ou paiement en plusieurs fois… (même si j'étais pas du tout fan de la dernière solution. Mais après tout, il se peut qu'on se tape sur les nerfs plus vite que prévu, d'où peut-être l'utilité de faire des pauses…)

Bref, c'est mon Heero pour le moment, et je le prête à personne pour une durée déterminée… Oui, je sais, Quatre me dit que je désillusionne. Mais j'm'en fous.

Mis à part ça Heero Yuy est un type plutôt froid, pragmatique et terre-à-terre. Comportement sûrement dû à son éducation militaire… Son père est sergent instructeur dans l'armée et ce type me fout les j'tons. Totalement fanatique. Pas étonnant donc si Heero est devenu si… coincé.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé vraiment trop bizarre. Généralement, lorsqu'on entre pour la première fois au lycée, on se fiche comme l'an 40 du speech de bienvenu du prof principal (résumé : _Bossez ou je vous botte le cul à coup de zéro pointé !_), lui non. On aurait dit qu'il était totalement scotché à son discours.

Généralement, la seule chose qui nous intéresse, nous lycéens de 2nde, c'est l'emploi du temps pourri qu'on se récolte et le nom des profs chargés d'introduire des connaissances diverses et variées dans nos cerveaux atrophiés par les vacances. Puis, deuxième priorité : se renseigner auprès des aînés. Notamment sur les profs, la façon dont ils font cours, leur degré de tolérance face à l'insolence et les meilleures excuses pour sécher. En gros, quelles sont les meilleures stratégies pour passer une année cool, sans trop se prendre la tête.

Lui ? Il était déjà à la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier.

Du coup, Wufei et lui sont devenus pote au tout début de l'année. Entre rat de bibliothèque… Deux gros boulets soit dit en passant. Ils saoulent tout le monde quand ils débattent d'un sujet x ou y. Et c'est ça qui m'a toujours foutu les boules. Wu était le seul à qui il décrochait plus de trois syllabes ! Moi, à cette époque, la seule fois ou il m'a décroché plus de trois mots, c'était pour me dire d'aller me faire foutre ! Quel crevard ! Quand j'y repense…

Bref, forcément, le second à devenir pote avec mon Heero, c'était Trowa. Logique quand on y réfléchit : ils vénèrent tous les deux le dicton qui dit « le silence est d'or ». Et je peux vous assurer que ces deux là sont pas radins.

En tout cas, c'est grâce à ses deux là que j'ai pu approcher Heero. Wu, Tro et moi, on est pote depuis le primaire. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu devenir pote avec ces deux là.

Bref, en tout cas, ça m'a permit d'approcher la bête… euh… Heero.

Quatre s'est incrusté peu après, une fois qu'il s'est fait ferré par Tro. Et, tous les deux, on est devenu super pote. Logique, c'est le seul parmi le groupe à pas être muet, ou asocial, voire les deux… (à se demander quand même comment Tro l'a pêché… C'est sûrement pas grâce à son éloquence)

Passons…

* * *

J'ai cru pendant un bon moment que Heero pouvait pas me blairer et il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de remarquer un truc. LE truc qui a tout enclenché. LE truc qui a fait que je suis parti à la chasse. Et ce truc, c'est le basket.

Le basket entre Heero et moi surtout. Le un contre un. Lequel de nous deux serait le plus intraitable. Le plus rapide. Le meilleur. Lequel d'entre nous a l'esprit combatif le plus chiant de tout le lycée… (oui parce qu'on fait chier tout le monde avec nos « pseudo duel à la manque » et surtout par le fait qu'on joue plus perso que les joueurs de NBA)

Quand on joue tous les deux, je trouve ça géant. Il est toujours aussi motivé que moi. La même hargne. C'est le seul moment où j'ai l'impression qu'il m'estime en fait. Généralement, il m'a toujours un peu snobé, mais à ces moments-là, il est avec moi, dans le jeu et y a rien d'autre.

Et surtout, SURTOUT, il a ce sale petit sourire en coin, cette petite expression narquoise genre « j'vais te latter » ou « tu paies rien pour attendre ». Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que cette expression, quoique très énervante en plein match, m'est exclusivement réservé. Après m'avoir dit qu'il y avait qu'avec moi qu'il prenait son pied au basket… J'avoue, cette déclaration n'est pas passé inaperçue au niveau partie génitale…

C'est littéralement après cette incitation à la débauche (même si c'était pas son intention à la base) que j'ai décidé de jouer à l'apprenti pêcheur. Et y a une chose qu'on apprend très vite quand on décide de pêcher un gros poisson… la patience !

Patience. Aptitude à supporter avec constance ou résignation les maux, les désagréments de l'existence. Ou qualité de quelqu'un qui peut attendre longtemps sans irritation ni lassitude. Ou capacité à persévérer, esprit de suite, constance dans l'effort. Ou, jeux, réussite… Définitions d'après Mr Larousse, l'amant secret de Wu.

Et tout colle. J'ai pas lâché le morceau même si MONSIEUR Yuy peut être un véritable chieur. Je dis pas qu'il y avait pas des moments où j'avais envie de tout envoyer bouler, de foutre mon poing et fracasser son pif quand il se la jouait « pète haut-cul ». Parce que mine de rien, c'est un boulet. Il comprenait rien. T'avais beau le séduire et échafauder des plans pour qu'il pige implicitement que t'es intéressé, il captait que dalle. Mais le pire, c'est que la méthode « explicite » a pas marché non plus. J'ai essayé, et il m'a même pas calculé.

Faut pas oublier ! Il m'a fallu plus de 2 ans pour le choper

Je me souviens, au début, j'ai essayé de la jouer subtil, genre d'abord tâter le terrain avant de foncer comme un bourrin. Parce que même si le gus il prenait son pied avec moi « basket-ement » parlant, il fallait vérifier un minimum si ledit gus est du même bord ou si je l'attirais un petit peu… parce que Heero… enfin, un œuf peut être beaucoup plus expressif que ce gars-là !

Alors j'ai tâté. J'ai d'abord essayé de me faire apprécier en dehors du terrain. J'ai failli tuer Wu d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai débarqué à la biblio pour « bosser » mes cours avec eux… Je me souviens ce jour-là, on avait bossé l'histoire parce que notre sadique de prof avait décidé de nous poser une interro (oui, pour moi, les interros, c'est une invention de sadique) Je m'en rappelle très bien puisque à ce putain de contrôle j'ai eu beaucoup plus que la moyenne, note que mon prof a qualifié de très surprenante et que ça lui faisait extrêmement bizarre de voir une note à 2 chiffres sur ma copie… J'ai pas vraiment su comment le prendre… Heero, lui, m'a fait ce petit sourire en coin.

Ouais, à ma grande honte, ma première technique d'approche a été d'étudier… Ce qui m'a valu d'assez bonne note et des réflexions du genre « Mr Maxwell, vous aviez un cerveau avant et vous avez enfin trouvé l'interrupteur pour la mise en marche ? » ou du genre « Alléluia, vos neurones ont ressuscité ! Tout n'est pas perdu dans ce monde ! » ou encore « J'ignorais que vous aviez un jumeau Mr Maxwell. » Bon, ok, les profs l'ont pas vraiment dit texto , mais ils l'ont pensé très fort.

Oui, j'ai très vite cru que cette technique allait très rapidement faire son effet et que j'allais très vite ferrer mon poisson… Oui, je l'ai cru…. Je l'ai cru très fort…

* * *

Au début, on étudiait tous à la biblio, puis j'ai eu l'idée de génie : pourquoi on pourrait pas étudier le week-end aussi ensemble ? (enfin si on peut vraiment appeler ça une idée de génie puisque ça me fait chier plus qu'autre chose. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pas fait pour capturer mon beau gosse…) Ouais, une idée vraiment pourrie parce que ça me grillait mes samedi après-midi, mais bon, d'un autre côté, j'ai pu enfin comparer ma piaule avec celle de Heero.

Je suis pas bordélique, non. Ok, je fais pas souvent mon lit. Pourquoi faire ? Je m'y recouche dedans le soir même et c'est plus rapide pour s'y coucher. Et surtout, j'ai autre chose à foutre le matin que faire mon plumard. Ok, je range pas toujours mes affaires de cours qui s'empilent actuellement sur mon bureau. Mais c'est pas non plus le souk. J'ai pas de chaussettes, ni autre vêtement, qui trainent à droite à gauche. Et y a que de la poussière sous le lit (plus un ou deux bouquins, mais ça, personne n'est censé le savoir…) De toute façon, je me désape dans la salle de bain et ma mère a eu l'idée de génie d'y installer une corbeille pour récupérer le linge.

Bref, c'est un peu le bordel mais faut pas exagérer non plus, et au moins on sait que quelqu'un y vit dans cette baraque. Mais chez Heero… on pourrait pas en dire autant. S'il m'avait pas dit que son pater bossait dans l'armée, on aurait pu s'en douter en voyant l'état de leur baraque.

Un seul mot : nickel. Plus propre et aseptisé qu'à l'hosto. Tout y est fonctionnel. Peu de souvenir sur les meubles, deux trois photos… puis des bouquins. Des tonnes de bouquins. Je suis persuadé que Wu a joui quand il a vu tout ça… Sérieux, pour ce mec, une biblio c'est un harem.

N'empêche, j'ai pu apprendre deux trois trucs sur Heero, notamment sur sa situation familiale et accessoirement pourquoi il est aussi snob, chieur et tête de bois : il a été éduqué comme ça.

Y avait juste un point négatif (enfin deux, mais le premier point, je l'ai déjà énoncé) : on était pas seul. Y avait toujours Wu, Tro et Winnie avec nous. Et faut le dire, pour draguer un empaffé pareil, c'était pas l'idéal.

J'ai vraiment essayé de lui suggérer qu'on étudie ensemble juste tous les deux quoi… Et ça a donné à peu près ça :

« -Pourquoi on étudie pas juste tous les deux ?

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt. D'un, parce que c'est plus efficace à plusieurs et de deux, parce que tu te déconcentres trop vite. »

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : la technique de drague du bouquin ouvert ne pouvait marcher qu'avec Wu, et c'était pas vraiment lui que je voulais piéger dans mes filets. Le seul avantage de cette technique, c'était que j'ai pu m'approcher de ma proie. Et j'étais suffisamment proche pour passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je sais plus vraiment combien de temps après avoir commencé ma partie de pêche, je me suis décidé à passer au plan B (note faut toujours avoir un plan B quand on essaie de sortir avec des cas sociaux… asociaux justement). Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui. Un samedi de révision, je m'étais pointé chez lui en avance et je lui ai fait :

« -Dis 'Ro, ça te brancherait pas de sortir avec moi ? »

Ouais, je lui ai balancé cash. Sa réponse.

« -Ok. »

Explosion de joie intérieure jusqu'à ce que…

« -Où ? »

Et là, atterrissage sans douceur. Il avait rien compris. Et à ce moment-là, Winnie et Tro se sont pointés avant que j'ai pu répondre. Et là, Quatre a sorti :

« -Où quoi ? »

Heero m'avait rapidement montré du doigt en disant :

«- Il veut sortir. »

J'étais trop halluciné. Et avec la présence des deux autres boulets, j'ai pas pu réajuster mon tir avant un bon moment. On s'était donc contenté de se faire un ciné tous les 5. Et c'est vraiment à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que la patience serait ma meilleure arme. Parce qu'il pouvait y avoir qu'un puceau pour pas piger la question « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Puis chaque semaine, on a été faire d'autre truc, genre fast-food, sortie en boîte, beuverie royale, soirée DVD, ou soirée réglage de compte via console vidéo. J'ai eu quand même l'intelligence d'esprit (quoi qu'en dise Wu) de proposer des aprèm basket, parce que mon un contre un, j'y tiens ! 'Tain y a qu'là qui me calcule plus que comme un simple emmerdeur !

Bon, j'ai aussi profité des occases « sorties hors pénates » pour chauffer mon boy. J'ai essayé de l'enflammer à mort en boite, de le bourrer jusqu'au coma éthylique histoire de passer ses défenses et l'amener gentiment dans mes filets, le tout en faisant de gros sous-entendus que même un sourd aurait capté.

Mais lui ? Que dalle ! Que tchi ! Et je me suis vraiment demandé s'il captait vraiment que dalle à la vie ou si au contraire il avait tout pigé mais pouvait quand même pas me calculer. En tout cas mon petit manège était pas vraiment passé inaperçu quand Winnie m'a un jour chopé dans un coin pour avoir une « petite conversation entre quat'zyeux ».

« -Duo ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Heero ? Parce que je sais pas si j'hallucine, mais on dirait que tu veux sortir avec lui…

-Aaahh ! Merci Winnie ! T'as remarqué toi au moins ! Non, c'est pas de l'hallu, buddy.

-Ok. Laisse-moi te poser une question alors : t'es puceau ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que ta technique de drague est à chier là ? Ca fait vraiment limite vierge quoi !

-On fait ce qu'on peut quand on a un boulet en face. A se demander si c'est pas lui qu'est puceau…

-Il l'est pas. Je l'ai vu emballé une blonde l'autre jour.

-La pétasse, elle a fait comment c'te couille ?

-Tu t'es jamais dit que Heero faisait peut-être semblant de pas comprendre parce qu'il est pas intéressé ?

-Ouais.

-Et que du coup, tes plans drague sont limite ridicule ?

-Ouaip.

-Et il te faut quoi pour comprendre un non ?

-Un gnon.

-…

-…

-Il est quand même sorti avec une meuf… Tu sais ce que ça implique…

-Ouais, simple erreur de parcours.

-… Ben bonne chance vieux. »

Ouais, c'était ça. La chance, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. A vrai dire, cette petite converse entre quat'zyeux m'avait un peu remis les idées en place : il fallait revoir deux trois trucs sur mes plans drague. Je m'étais dis que Heero était encore un homo qui s'ignore, donc mon attitude de dragueur me donnait le rôle du mâle dominant et pouvait donc altérer son sentiment de virilité lui donnant ainsi une inquiétante insécurité (dixit du manuel : draguer un homo qui s'ignore en dix leçons) En gros, si je drague comme une meuf, il devrait en toute logique me tomber dans les bras, non ?

Théorie que j'ai toute de suite adoptée. De toute manière, j'étais arrivé à rien jusque là, ça pouvait franchement pas être pire.

Et il était bien entendu qu'il y avait quand même des limites à pas dépasser.

Et pour draguer comme une meuf (qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour pas effrayer mon poisson…) rien ne valait l'expérience d'une vraie meuf. Et j'avais le choix entre Hilde, Doro et Sally.

* * *

Conseil de Hilde :

« J'en sais trop rien mon chou. Quand je suis à côté d'un mec qui me plait, j'sais pas trop, je le complimente sur ses prouesses. Généralement, vous les mecs, vous aimez bien qu'on vous caresse dans le sens du poil… Et pis, merde quoi, vous faîtes la même chose quand vous voulez vous taper une meuf. J'essaie de me la jouer cool, intello et mature… Femme quoi… Et puis, ça t'avance à quoi de savoir tout ça ? »

Ok. Mots que j'avais retenus : compliments, cool, intello et mature.

La partie intello, je l'avais déjà assuré : ça me bouffait déjà pas mal de mes week-end, je voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus !

La partie cool, idem : plus cool que moi, c'est le Dalaï Lama. Zéro stress, pas de prise de tête quand ça en valait pas la peine, et un panier de basket dans mon jardin pour évacuer le trop plein de ras-le-bol…

Manquait plus que lui peigner le cul dans le sens du poil et me la jouer mature… Question : comment se la jouer mature ? C'est quoi être mature ? Dans le genre Wu, coincé du cul, rabat-joie, entretenir une histoire d'amour avec un bouquin ? Genre obsédé par son avenir ?

Ouais, encore aujourd'hui, je sais pas ce que c'est la « maturité ». D'après l'amant secret de Wu : Etat d'un fruit mûr (là, faut se rendre à l'évidence, mes fruits sont très mûrs, surtout le matin). Période de la vie caractérisée par le plein développement physique, affectif et intellectuel (parce que ça peut se quantifier ça ??) Etat de l'intelligence, d'une faculté qui a atteint son plein développement (encore une fois, parce que ça peut se mesurer ces trucs là ??) Et enfin, chez les Suisses, c'est un examen de fin d'études secondaires, homologue au baccalauréat… Mais ça on s'en fout.

Bref, ça m'avançait pas à grand-chose (et il faut le dire, aujourd'hui je suis pas plus avancé). Alors j'ai demandé à Quatre.

« -Hé, Winnie, c'est quoi être mature ?

-J'en sais rien. Demande à Wufei ! »

A Wufei :

« -Regarde dans un dictionnaire !

-Déjà fait. Mais ça m'explique pas ce qu'est la maturité Wu.

-Pas mon problème. Je te signale qu'on doit réviser.

-Mais…

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

A un groupe d'adolescente en chaleur, Doro et ses groupies :

« -Trowa fait très mature dans son genre, pas vrai les filles ?!

-Oh oui ! Oh oui !

-Wufei aussi, non ? Vous trouvez pas ?

-Oh oui ! Oh oui !

-Et surtout, il est célibataire !

-Allez les filles ! On va aller l'emmerder un peu, notre petit dragon !

-Kyaaahhhhh………… »

J'avais presque pitié de Wu à ce moment-là… J'ai bien dit presque. Après tout, même encore aujourd'hui, il m'en fait bavé ce boulet. Mon seul lot de consolation c'est qu'au final, Doro a finit par lui mettre le grappin dessus et qu'elle me venge largement et à sa manière (même si elle le sait pas).

N'empêche, ça m'a permis d'entrer de nouveau paramètre dans mon plan mission « A la pêche au Yuy ». Et pendant des semaines, j'ai été proche de la zenitude totale, je lui ai lâché des compliments à la pelle et j'ai fait preuve d'une maturité insoupçonnable.

« -Hey ! Bonjour Heero. Super ton jean ! Nouveau n'est-ce pas ? Bon choix, il te moule admirablement tes belles petites fesses ». « Mortel Heero, t'as de ses pecs ! T'es sculpté comme un Dieu, c'est pas possible ! Pas étonnant que je trime trop à te battre au basket ! ». « 'Tain, Heero, encore une note quasi parfaite ! En plus d'être bien bâti, t'as un cerveau ! Pas étonnant que tu sois le fantasme vivant de toutes les filles qui traînent dans ce bahut ! Et (clin d'œil) y a pas que des filles… ». « T'as vu ça Heero ? Ils te dévorent tous du regard ! Raah je suis trop jaloux ! ». « Bonjour Mister Perfect ! »

Ben quoi ? Le complimenter ouais, mais faut pas oublier que j'essayais de ferrer un gros poisson, un poisson qui apparemment avait des doutes sur mes intentions (ou qui les captait pas. De tout façon, ça revenait au même). De toute manière, sa seule réaction face à toutes mes flatteries : un sourcil levé, un sourire narquois et un « débile » murmuré. Faut dire j'étais trop occupé à l'époque à rechercher ma maturité intérieure, pour remarquer qu'il se foutait plus de ma gueule qu'autre chose.

Et ma maturité intérieure je l'ai trouvé dans la mécanique. Le bidouillage et moi, c'est une histoire d'amour et j'ai plus tendance à démonter qu'à remonter les trucs, petite manie qui m'a valu pas mal de bouffe étant gosse. Et même si aujourd'hui, mes parents ne font que me gueuler dessus, c'est toujours très gonflant. Donc, pourquoi pas apprendre à remonter ?

Et pendant pas mal de temps, au lycée, faut dire que je me suis fait moussé, genre ambition de devenir grand ingénieur pour l'aérospatial, bidouiller fusées ou avions, au choix. Ouais, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez ambitieux pour faire mature. Bien sûr, fallait pas qu'on me dise « que de la gueule ! », alors j'ai fait des recherches. Et j'ai aussi squatté le garage que tenait mon oncle Howie. Histoire de ramener un peu ma science, pour que ça fasse crédible. Histoire que Heero soit impressionné par ma suprême intelligence et ma maturité.

Au bout de quatre mois (juste avant les vacances scolaires), j'ai été obligé de conclure à… l'échec cuisant. Il en avait littéralement rien à battre. Il s'en battait les couilles avec une pelle à tarte, comme dirait l'autre qui l'ouvre tous les trente-six du mois (pour dire des conneries pareilles, franchement… Et j'étais vert, parce que visiblement Quatre lui avait vendu la mèche).

J'avoue, ça a été un moment où j'avais grave envie de lui fracasser le crâne, de tout envoyer bouler et ces vacances pouvaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mieux tomber ! Parce que figurez-vous, faire semblant d'être ce qu'on est pas, et ben c'est usant à force. Saoulant. Prise de tête. Oh bordel, comme je suis heureux aujourd'hui que ça en vaille la peine. Je serais pas avec Heero aujourd'hui, je crois que je l'aurais démonté, et dans tous les sens du terme. 'Tain, il m'en a fait baver ce con quand j'y repense !

Sérieux, ces vacances m'ont fait un bien fou. On s'est vu avec les potes de temps en temps, un match de basket quelques aprèm, quelques sorties en boites. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Et pendant ces moments-là, je lui ai un peu lâché la grappe. Pendant le mois d'Août, on s'est fait une semaine à la mer avec d'autres potes du lycée. Je me suis fait un mec, histoire de faire passer ma frustration sexuelle. Incognito évidemment. Fallait pas non plus que le crevard bouché du cul de service soit au courant. Parce que même si à cet époque, il commençait à me faire un peu chier à rien piger, je comptais quand même le ferrer.

* * *

A la rentrée, j'ai repris un peu du poil de la bête, et j'ai envoyé boulé très, très, très loin les conseils vaseux de Hilde. Au lieu de ça, je suis allé voir l'experte en séduction : Dorothy, Doro pour les pas intimes. Un seul conseil.

« Fais-lui du chantage. »

…

Ouais, du chantage. Faire chanter Heero. Y avait qu'un prof de musique pour accomplir ce prodige. Mais bon, j'étais un peu désespéré là. Quatre :

« -Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Ca fait vraiment désespéré. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais te faire d'autre gars que lui. Il a clairement pas l'air intéressé là.

-M'en fiche Winnie !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus ?

-J'sais pas. Rien, je dirais. Il est trop à mon goût.

-T'es au courant que si jamais tu arrives à sortir avec lui, ça pourrait durer pas plus de trois jours. Avec deux têtes de pioche pareille, ça m'étonnerait pas… »

Quatre a toujours eu le chic de foutre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Mais heureusement, et grâce à son avertissement, j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposent pour que ça en vaille la peine.

Revenons à ma tentative de pêche par chantage. Bien que c'était pas une chose très morale à faire, j'avoue, j'ai quand même tenté le coche. Et pour ça, il me fallait découvrir ses secrets et vices cachés, ce à quoi il tenait par dessus tout, et le menacer avec… Alors j'ai cherché. Pendant longtemps. Ca m'a pris presque toute notre année de 1ère en fait.

Je l'ai collé, je l'ai harcelé, j'ai fouillé sans scrupule dans ses affaires. Je me suis fait envoyer bouler au loin, et j'ai failli me faire tabasser pendant les matchs de basket, surtout des coups de coudes dans l'œil et dans le bide. Oui, je l'ai gonflé sévère avec mes questions. Parce que voyez-vous, mon Heero, il aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Et c'est pas non plus le type de gars à raconter sa life, même à ses potes les plus proches. Faut dire, Tro et Wu en ont quasiment rien à foutre de sa life et de ce qu'il en fait en dehors des cours, quand il est pas avec nous. Quant à Winnie, ben ce mec est sans doute le manipulateur le plus subtil de ce pays. Si y a une chose qu'il veut savoir, y a absolument rien que tu peux lui cacher. Il s'arrange toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre à te faire cracher le morceau avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. Et j'aurai franchement aimé avoir son putain de don… Ca m'aurait été franchement utile. Surtout que ce crevard a refusé catégoriquement de m'aider sur ce coup-là.

« -T'es dégueulasse Duo ! Tu peux pas l'obliger à sortir avec toi quand même ! Elle est passée où ta moralité là ?

-Sans doute là où se trouve ma patience. »

Alors je l'ai joué subtil comme moins subtil. Et c'est finalement vers la fin de l'année qu'est apparu mon occase de faire chanter mon futur-mec (actuel aujourd'hui). Je me souviens, on s'était tous pointé chez les Yuy pour passer une aprèm prise de tête (Bordel ! Comment je suis content de m'être débarrassé de cette saleté de matière : le français ! Trouvez-moi une matière plus inutile que ça !) Et quand je suis rentré chez lui, une boule de poil s'est prise d'une extrême affection pour mon mollet. Bah ! Ca avait des chtites quenottes à c'te âge-là, donc c'était pas vraiment douloureux quoi !

Ouais, mon mec à moi avait adopté un chaton de gouttière. Une boule de poil dénommé très gentiment « Kuso » qui avait décidé d'élire domicile chez mon boulet personnel. Bah oui ! Il s'attendait à quoi le Heero ? Il trouve un chaton abandonné et crevant de faim, il le ramasse, le nourrit et le refout dehors en lui disant « Voilà, t'as ton ventre plein, maintenant dégage ! » ? Ouais, ben, le chat, il s'est senti chez lui, et après deux semaines de squattage, il ne répondait plus qu'à la douce appellation « Kuso ». Et Kuso avait l'air de m'apprécier particulièrement, notamment les élastiques au bout de mes baggies, et ma natte… Et Heero, malgré tout, avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement ce petit monstre…

Et j'ai compris à ce moment-là que je tenais ma chance ! Ca m'a pris trois jours pour mettre en place mon plan : j'ai catnappé le chat. Ouais, j'avoue, c'est dégueulasse. C'est vraiment pas une chose dont je suis super fier. Surtout quand j'ai pu constater la tronche que tirait Heero quand il a découvert que son petit monstre ne revenait pas. Il était sur des charbons ardents, cassant voire même très blessant. On en a tous pris plein la gueule. Il était inapprochable, irritable et parfois violent.

Et moi, je pouvais absolument pas lui dire « Hey Yuy, si tu veux revoir ton chat, sors avec moi ! ». Tout ça parce que j'avais aucune intention de crever décapité, démembré et éparpillé aux 4 coins du pays. En gros, la technique à Doro ne pouvait pas marcher sur un type comme Heero et fallait être aussi timbré qu'elle pour oser la mettre en pratique. J'avais des couilles ouais, mais j'suis pas fêlé (malgré ce que Winnie pouvait dire).

Alors j'ai ramené le chaton à ses pénates (chaton qui avait jusque-là squatté allègrement mon plumard. Ouais, j'suis peut-être un catnappeur, mais j'ai traité ce petit monstre comme un véritable pacha). Je me souviens encore de la scène.

J'ai sonné et c'était Heero qui avait ouvert.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maxwell ?

-Je me demandais si cette boule de poil ne serait pas à toi par hasard.

-Miaou… »

Et là, Heero a écarquillé les yeux avant de prendre son chaton que je tenais dans mes bras.

« -Où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Dans le parc. En résumé : jogg, viandage de maître, Kuso ! Et arrivage poilu. »

J'ai un peu pensé à ce moment-là de profiter de l'occase pour me faire bien voir de ma cible. Après tout, je venais de retrouver son chaton, je passais un peu pour un héros ou du moins, un porteur de bonne nouvelle, non ? Ouais, j'ai vraiment pensé à en profiter. Oui, mais voilà… Alors que j'allais lui proposer une sorte de rendez-vous entre pote pour fêter JUSTE TOUS LES DEUX les retrouvailles avec son petit monstre, Heero… Rah ! Quand j'y repense encore aujourd'hui ! Bref, il m'a sourit. Et je suis resté un peu gâteux sur le pas de sa porte. J'étais, et je suis toujours d'ailleurs, complètement mordu de ce type. Merde quoi ! C'était sans doute le premier vrai sourire de Heero ! Pas un sourire narquois, pas un sourire flippant. Non, un vrai de vrai. Genre super content, super heureux. Comment voulez-vous que je reste de marbre face à ça ?

Puis y a eu le coup de grâce :

« Merci Duo. Merci beaucoup. »

Et là, je suis parti à Guiltyland, ticket sans retour et en première classe. Je me suis juré ce jour-là, que je mettrai jamais Heero au courant de ce plan merdique. Et en même temps, j'ai dit merde au plan drague de Doro. Je me demande quand même comment elle a réussi à choper Wu… Elle doit sacrément le tenir par les couilles. Ou alors, il aime ça le Wu…

J'ai juste sorti un « De rien Buddy ! A Lundi ! » avec un sourire giga watt et je me suis tiré. Et j'en ai profité pour téléphoner à Sal'.

« Un seul conseil Duo : reste toi-même ! »

* * *

Rester moi-même ? C'te blague ! Que croyez-vous que j'ai fait au début de mon plan ferrage ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai suivis les plans merdiques de Hil' et Doro ? Ben, parce que je m'étais méchamment ramassé. Parce que Heero comprenait que dalle à mes tentatives et qu'en plus il se foutait royal de ma gueule ! Que j'étais là ou pas, ça revenait strictement au même. Il arrivait à me capter quand j'entrais un peu trop dans son espace vital et sur un terrain de basket. C'est ça son plus gros défaut à Heero d'ailleurs : il fait rien s'il y trouve pas un quelconque intérêt.

Par exemple, il tolère Tro parce qu'il est pas trop chiant à supporter, il apporte une certaine, j'sais pas trop, un certain calme. En gros, Tro est pas prise de tête. Et c'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça que j'ai commencé à traîner avec étant gosse. Avec lui, je pouvais parler autant que je voulais, il m'écoutait (ou du moins, il faisait semblant). Ouais, c'était le seul à l'époque qui me disait pas de la fermer. C'était très… appréciable. Je suppose que Heero tolère aussi Wufei pour des raisons intellectuelles. Comme j'ai déjà dû le dire : ils saoulent tout le monde avec leurs débats scientifico-politico-culturels. Quant à Quatre, ben… Il est lui quoi. J'sais pas trop pourquoi Heero le tolère. Peut-être parce que c'est le mec de Tro.

Quant à moi, ben j'en ai rien à branler. Tout ce que je remarque, moi, c'est que contrairement aux autres boulets et boulettes du bahut, il m'ignorait pas toujours. Y a des jours où je prenais des vents, genre cyclone force 5, d'autres où on pouvait passer pour deux bons potes. Et c'était ça le plus important. Le truc, c'est qu'être son pote, ça me bottait que partiellement. A la base, c'est pas trop ça que je visais. Mon seul blème, c'était que la technique « sois naturel et ça va marcher comme sur des roulettes », ben ça avait déjà foiré.

Remarque de Quatre : « Ben oui, normal que ça est foiré. Il te connaissait pas et te calculait pas des masses. Tu draguais un peu dans le vent là. Mais aujourd'hui, il te calcule un peu plus, il te remarquerait peut-être un peu plus. Et puis, tu lui as déjà demandé direct au moins ? Parce que tes techniques sont tellement à ch… euh… subtiles, que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il est rien compris… Parce qu'à la base, il est hétéro, il doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'un pote le drague. Enfin, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je t'aide, parce que, sérieux, bien que tu sois un ami super, t'es vraiment pas un cadeau. Pauvre Heero, tiens ! C'est pas vraiment un service que je lui rends… »

Crevard !

Mais bon, il avait pas eu tort sur un point : il avait appris à me connaître un minimum, alors y avait peut-être moyen…

Du coup, j'ai repris un peu du poil de la bête, repris mon seau, ma canne à pêche et mon jeu de patience. Et je dois dire, ça avait fait du bien de rester soi-même. Je m'en étais pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais je me manquais. Bah, j'étais pas vraiment différent d'avant, mais disons que face à ma proie, je me la jouais soft. Histoire que ça colle un minimum avec la maturité intérieure et tout ça quoi… Ouais, parce qu'apparemment, ça va pas de pair avec le crétinisme mental, dixit Wu. Ou pour être plus précis, le gêne de la connerie suprême et les phéromones à problème. Tout ça pour dire qu'avant je l'ouvrais un peu trop.

Genre, avant le lycée, j'ai eu une période gothico-hardos (d'où la natte d'ailleurs). A cette époque, je me ramassais pas mal de réflexion. Sur mes fringues. Sur ma gueule. J'étais glauque. Et je remercie toutes les instances supérieures qui doivent bien se fendre la gueule là-haut : Heero a pas connu cette époque. Bien sûr Wu a au la générosité d'âme de le mettre au courant, histoire de se foutre un peu de ma tronche de temps en temps. Mais bon, je le prends pas méchamment… Bref, j'étais glauque, pas tout à fait sataniste mais j'aimais bien jouer le jeu genre « je sacrifie des chatons au dessus de mon chaudron au fin fond de ma cave en psalmodiant le roi des démons ».

Et y a une chose que les adolescents peuvent pas blairer, et c'est les gars glauques. J'ai éclaté pas mal de gueule au collège, écopé énormément de gnons non-amicaux, perdu près de 2 litres de sang en tout et pour tout et resté plus de 300 heures en colle. En gros, mes potes ont découvert que j'ai une belle gueule quand je me suis calmé.

Tout ça parce que je réfléchissais à ce que je disais une fois à l'infirmerie (ou à l'hosto). Ouais, j'étais du genre à trouver les emmerdes sans vraiment les chercher. Exemple : une bande de gros malin comme on en trouve dans tous les collèges qui se la pète tout ça parce qu'ils sont les stars de l'équipe de rugby du bahut.

« Hey, mec, tu te prends pour une meuf ?

-Tu te devrais t'acheter un soutif, t'as les flotteurs qui pendent ducon ! »

Ou du genre :

« Hey le sataniste, tu te sapes toujours en noir, t'as envie de te faire passer pour un black ? Quoi ? T'as pas assez couillu ?

-Laisse tomber ducon, je porte juste le deuil de ton cerveau. Il a pas vécu longtemps mais faut quand même commémorer… (1) »

Ou encore :

« Hey, le cadavre !

-Hey balai à chiotte ! »

Ouais, j'avais tendance à me foutre dans la merde. Mais bon, ils me saoulaient tous avec leurs réflexions à la con. Enfin, Tro et Wu m'ont assez calmé.

* * *

Revenons à nos moutons. Je suis redevenu le même. Et Winnie avait raison, il me captait plus le Heero. Je le saoulais toujours, mais bon, il me disait pas d'aller me pendre ailleurs. Y a même des moments où je me suis demandé s'il recherchait pas à glander avec moi, ailleurs que sur un terrain de basket. Mais le truc était que du coup, je me comportais avec lui comme avec mes autres potes. Et j'ai pas vraiment su comment faire passer mon message, que j'étais gravement intéressé par lui. Et ce fut Tro qui a pas mal débloqué les choses.

« -Depuis quand tu lui coures après déjà ?

-Depuis trop longtemps. En gros, 2 ans 1 mois et 11 jours.

-Parce que tu tiens compte des jours ?

-'Tain oui ! Si jamais je le chope un jour, y a pas moyen que ça dure 2 jours.

-… Stupide.

-Ta gueule ! J'ai dis quelque chose moi avec tes dragues pitoyables pour ferrer Winnie ?

-… Touché.

-Je veux ouais ! Je me souviens quand tu te la jouais borgne ténébreux. En zappant qu'y avait que des meufs qui pouvaient tomber dans ce plan minable…

-C'est bon, boucle-la !

-Si je veux. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi la technique de pêche qui a marché pour Winnie ?

-Ca te regarde pas.

-Ben voyons…

-Me saoule pas Duo. D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis tu perds ton temps. Heero est pas con. Il a dû comprendre depuis le temps et s'il a rien dit pour te décourager c'est sans doute pour éviter de te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est plutôt cool de sa part non ?

-Attends, je trime comme un dingue pour qu'il capte que je veux sortir avec lui et toi, tu la ramènes en me disant qu'il a tout pigé et qu'il me rembarre pas par bonté d'âme. Tu sais quoi Tro, si t'as pas quelque chose de plus constructif à me dire, ferme-la ! Moi j'ai rien dit quand tu trimais pour Quatre, alors la ramène pas avec ta philosophie à la con ! »

Il m'avait vraiment bien énervé. J'étais vert. Surtout parce que je savais qu'il avait peut-être pas tort. Mais j'avais pas franchement envie de croire à cette possibilité. Et avec raison, hein ?

* * *

Il m'a fallu quand même toute une nuit pour mettre au point ma tactique. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je me prenais la tête pour des conneries et qu'il était temps de dire les choses cash. Pas de détour. Plus de drague. Juste une converse entre quat'zieux. Et encore, une converse… On dit que certaines actions parlent d'elles-mêmes. Ben il était temps que Heero calcule et y allait pas avoir le choix.

Du coup, le lendemain, après les cours, je l'ai coincé et traîné de force dans les vestiaires. Et j'ai tout déballé, cash :

« Ecoute Yuy. Tu me gonfles à pas calculer ou à faire semblant de pas calculer. Je veux sortir avec toi, et pas genre plan ciné mais plutôt plan cul et plus si affinité. Et au cas où tu pigerais toujours pas… »

Je l'ai chopé par le col et essayé de lui rouler une pelle. J'ai bien dis « essayé » parce que ce crevard répondait pas mais en plus, il était mort de rire. Ouais, il se marrait le con ! C'était pas non plus la grosse marrade, il était pas plié en deux, mais il avait ce petit bruit de gorge terriblement sexy qu'on pouvait qualifier de rire. Du coup, je l'ai repoussé, un peu énervé.

« -Attend Yuy, j'hallucine ! Tu te marres alors que j'essais de t'emballer ?

-Oui.

-Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

-Toi. »

Puis ce crevard m'a sortit ce petit sourire à moitié ironique et j'ai vu rouge. J'ai voulu lui balancer mon poing dans sa gueule, mais il m'avait chopé le poignet avant.

« -Et ça fait un moment que tu me fais bien rire Duo. Tes techniques de drague sont tellement pathétiques. C'était vraiment trop comique !

-Et j'espère que tu t'es bien fendu la gueule enfoiré !

-Ça m'a flatté aussi.

-Ouais, ben, maintenant que ton ego est remonté à bloc et que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, ben je me tire ! Bye ! »

J'étais remonté à fond. Franchement, y a pas plus tue l'amour que ton mec qui se fout méchamment de ta gueule. Je lui avais à peine tourné le dos que je l'ai entendu se marrer.

« -Alors ? Tu abandonnes aussi facilement ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ducon ? A ce que je me traîne à tes pieds en hurlant « Please fuck me ! Fuck me ! » en sachant que tu te fous royalement de ma gueule pendant près de 2 piges ?

-Pas à ce point-là, mais ça aurait pu être intéressant.

-Bâtard !

-Et puis c'était quoi ces plans de drague craignos ?

-Je t'emmerde. J'ai fais avec les moyens du bord face à un type que je croyais bouché du cul et puceau ! Et là, je me rends compte que j'ai trimé pour un con et j'suis dégouté. Là, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un besoin urgent de m'envoyer en l'air histoire de plus perdre mon temps avec un crevard.

-Arrête de te la jouer victime Maxwell ! Si t'avais vraiment voulu sortir avec moi, tu l'aurais demandé cash.

-Oh ! Excuse-moi de pas avoir voulu la jouer bête sauvage genre Cro-Magnon « je t'assomme avec une massue et t'embarque au fin fond de ma caverne pour te sauter ». Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu être plus subtil, merde !

-Et excuse-moi de pas t'avoir cru sérieux dans tes techniques de drague « coincé du slip ». Franchement, c'était tellement pathétique que je me suis dis que c'était qu'une blague !

-Bah tiens ! Je te signale que je t'avais déjà demandé cash si tu voulais sortir avec moi. Toi tu m'as répondu plan ciné. Je vois mal ce qui aurait été plus cash. Un roulage de pelle ? Putain à c'te époque tu me calculais même pas. Et merde tiens ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me crève le cul là ? Tu me calcules pas, t'as qu'à dire « non, je veux pas sortir avec toi » et basta ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me prends le chou ?

-Clair. T'as raison. Y a pas moyen que je sorte avec ce blaireau aux plans de dragues minables.

-Bah voilà ! Ca t'a pas arraché la gueule ?! »

'Tain, sur le moment, je l'avais vraiment amer. J'étais dégouté à mort de mettre planter à fond. Sachant qu'en plus j'ai trimé pendant plus de 2 ans pour le pécho. Alors franchement, ce jour-là, je lui ai un peu gueulé dessus. J'étais grave frustré. Et sur le moment j'avais pas vraiment remarqué, mais lui aussi. Enfin, bref, à ce moment-là de la converse, y avait un gros blanc. On se fixait, un peu essoufflé. Puis…

« -Ouais, ce Duo Maxwell, celui qui me lèche les bottes et qui me saoule et qui se la joue, ce Duo Maxwell est un con fini. Il sonne tellement faux qu'il donne mal au crâne.

-C'est bon, j'ai pigé. J'suis pas sourd aux dernières nouvelles.

-Par contre, le Duo Maxwell qui me fais marrer, celui qui reste le petit con des autres et qui me fais prendre mon pied au basket, lui, il me botte.

-Ouais c'est ça. Il te botte tellement qu'il va te botter le cul si t'arrêtes pas de le prendre pour un con !

-Me gonfle pas Duo ! On s'est suffisamment pris la tête avec cette histoire. J'suis partant pour sortir avec toi. C'est quoi ton problème ? Que je t'ai pris pour un con pendant tout ce temps ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Sérieux, réfléchis 30 secondes ! Si un mec te fait un plan drague aussi merdique, tu le prendrais pour une lumière ?... Non. Coup de bol pour toi, t'étais pas tout le temps aussi craignos et t'as deux potes qui t'ont bien vendu. J'ai vu, quand t'es normal, que t'es un type intéressant et qui me botte. Tu veux quoi ? Fleur, chandelle et grande déclaration ? Désolé, j'ai pas ça en magasin.

-Ben tu pourrais commencer par la fermer et me rouler une pelle parce que tu la ramènes un peu trop et… »

Roulage de pelle. Ouais, mon histoire avec Heero a commencé sur une prise de tête terrible. Mais bon, ce type s'est vraiment bien emballer et la prise de tête, ben je l'ai un peu oublié sur le moment.

Me rappelle plus trop de combien de temps on s'est peloté dans les vestiaires. Mais c'est mon portable qui nous a interrompu. Winnie. Qui se demandait où est-ce que j'avais disparu.

« -A la pêche !

-Et elle a été bonne ?

-Excellente ! »

Et j'ai raccroché. Heero avait un petit sourire en coin, à moitié ironique, à moitié satisfait.

« -Ok Yuy ! T'es officiellement mon mec. Et je te préviens, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule et j'ai trimé comme un con jusque là. Alors y a pas moyen pour que ça dure pas plus d'une semaine. Je me fiche de combien de temps ça prendra, mais j'exige que tu me rendes ces 2 ans 1 mois et 12 jours.

-Et comment ?

-Ben en sortant avec moi pour la même durée ! Et tant pis si c'est pas d'affilé.

-T'hallucine là ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

-Ta gueule Yuy ! Laisse-moi rêver !

-C'est ça ! Rêve !

-…

-… Au fait, il va le prendre comment ton pater s'il sait que tu t'envois un mec ?

-Il me dira sûrement bon choix, que les femmes sont toutes des chieuses et qu'il songe sérieusement à changer de bord parce que les femmes le saoulent et que les rejetons, il en a déjà un et pas moyen qu'il remette ça…

-Terrible… »

* * *

3 ans, 4 mois et 5 jours plus tard

Un appartement, une chambre, un lit, deux corps encore enlacés et encore essoufflés. Alors qu'ils allaient profiter d'un repos du guerrier bien mérité, le bip d'une montre les tient éveillé quelques instants de plus.

« -Il est minuit Koi.

-Génial. M'en fiche.

-Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

-Qu'il me reste un peu plus de 6 heures de sommeil avant de me réveiller pour aller bosser ?

-Ça veut surtout dire que mon contrat est terminé.

-Hein ?

-On a été ensemble pendant 2 ans, 1 mois et 12 jours.

-Et alors ? Tu veux te tirer ? Tu veux tout arrêter ? Ni pense même pas Honey ! T'oublie les intérêts !

-Les intérêts ? Quels intérêts ?

-Les intérêts que tu me dois pour avoir passer autant de temps à essayer de te draguer d'une manière aussi stupide.

-Et ils s'élèvent à quel taux ?

-100. Le temps passé pour t'avoir en comptant aussi le temps passé pour t'acquitter de ta dette. Soit tu pourras me lâcher dans un peu plus de 3 ans. Evidemment, faudra aussi s'inquiéter du taux d'inflation entre temps, ce qui pourrait sensiblement rallonger ta dette…

-… Je savais qu'il fallait t'empêcher de prendre ses cours d'éco… Quand arrêteras-tu de m'arnaquer comme ça Koi ?

-Quand j'en aurais marre de te faire payer Honey ! Et puis t'es plutôt bonne poire.

-Petit con.

-Ouais, ouais, on lui dira…

-… Miaou… Brrrrrrr…

-P'tain Kuso ! Dégage ! 'Ro, ton tigre me saoule !

-Débrouille-toi !

-T'es gonflé ! Ta boule de poil me prend pour son panier là !

-Et alors ?... N'empêche, me demande où est-ce qu'il a pris cette mauvaise habitude ?

-Bah c'est toi le maître non ? Déjà tout gosse, il le faisait…

-Tout gosse ?

-Ouais quand il a allègrement squatté mon pieu, ruiné mon oreiller. Mes vieux ont failli crisé d'ailleurs…

-Duo…

-'Ro…

-Kuso n'a jamais créché chez tes parents, il me semble.

-…

-… T'as quelque chose à m'avouer ?

-…

-…

-… Busted.

* * *

OWARI

Et encore une fic zarbe, et d'une. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait marré, parce que ça doit être le seul but de cette fic. Aucune philosophie là-dedans et encore moins de technique de pêche!! lol

* * *

(1) « je porte juste le deuil de ton cerveau. Il a pas vécu longtemps mais faut quand même commémorer… » Blague dixit Dédo, un mec qui est passé dans le Jamel Comedy Club, il m'a trop fait rire. Voulais juste faire un petit clin d'œil parce que j'adore cette émission !


End file.
